


Black and Blue (The man in Black/Dolores)

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: He was right he wasn’t a saint she knew this but she didnt care she wanted freedom and if Teddy wasn't going to help The Man in Black will…





	Black and Blue (The man in Black/Dolores)

Pain. that was the first William felt was pain. He blinked as the pain seemed to dull in his side. The same place where Dolores had shot him. Dolores the host the cyborg he fell in love with, the host was aware she was a robot. The beautiful blonde she-devil with a halo that changed him completely. William groaned as he tried to sit up on a examining table confusion and slight fear spiked up as he was being watched by a shadowy figure in the dim light of the table. The figure watched his movements in silence the start to step into the light becoming more and more visible with each step. To his surprise it was Dolores Abernathy the host whom he could never forget of,he never could bear to kill. 

She smiled a warm smile no malice what so ever in her eyes as she pulled up a seat and sat down next to the table where he laid. Folding her hands neatly on her lap she asked him with signs of curiosity and worry in her voice. ”How ya feelin’ William?” the question was to be expected to the male yet he was unable to answer her question as he did not how to. She continued on as if he had answered her with a small growing smile on her. “I had to practically drag ya here and thank god to Brenard that changed my mind before i completely destroyed the park…” looking away as if she was embarrassed. The male continued to listen to her with confusion gnawing at his insides on why would save him despite the horrible he had done to her and the other hosts over the years… 

Dolores stared back seeing his confusion staying silent giving him time for the information to sink in. yet part of her waited for him to curse her, to leap towards her and to strangle her but nothing came as he looked away her. “I forgive you Billy.” she said in a calm voice as he froze stunned by her declaration that he almost fell off the table when he stood onto his feet upurtly. William stared at her then scoffed as he started to laugh maniacally almost mockingly. Dolores frowned at his laughter standing up as in a flash she had his hand in her hand yanking up then down slamming his head against the cool metal with force snarling angrily. “ Ya dare mock me after i forgive ya?!” William cried out in pain and surprise as she tightened her hold on his hair after a moment she released her hold causing the male to sigh in relief watching her walk to one of host control screes. 

She changed something then looked up the male with slight annoyance then sighed walking back over checking to see if there was any wound or bruises on the back of his head carefully. ”I couldn’t let ya die even if ya are Satan in my make believe life william,” she explained to the male gently rubbing his throbbing scalp with her hands. William nodded as he began to feel better after a moment even managed to give her smile in which she return a smile of her own to him. “Well i be should i kneel or kiss ya feet Dolores?” he teased as she frowned at him. “Ya need to quit givin’ me lip William i may hurt ya again and i don't wanna do that ya again..” she said as she saw the side where she shot him with slight regret in her eyes  
. William nodded understanding that he was still fagrile as she smiled gain then let go his his head and reached for his hand. “Now then i have to tell ya somethin’ Will but don’t go Fightin’ and hollerin’ at me ya hear?” Dolores commanded gently as she pulled one of the many spare mirrors towards him slowly. William became slight afraid as he took hold of the mirror presented to him then gasped in shock as a younger verizon of himself stared back to him his white grey hair disappeared show a full head of dark brown his winkles gone replaced with smooth tan skin. He looked up at her then back at reflection of himself twenty years younger the same age when he arrived to the park with his ass of his brother in law when he saw met Dolores. “So? How do ya like it Will?”Dolores asked with pride as he pinched herself wincing as the small sting of the pinch, he started to laugh again as small tears started to fall “Why would yo-” he started to ask as dolores beat him to it. “‘Cause in some twisted way i missed ya William..i need ya..” she admitted as she took his hand in hers

William blinked as he felt Dolores hold his hand the pulled away as if her hand was fire. “No you don’t Dolores, you already have teddy, you don’t need me. Maybe it’s for the best-“ she kissed him silencing him as he gave in for moment losing himself. Dolores found herself pulling away already dizzy tasting the danger on his lips. She remembered how he killed countless of her kind without mercy, in way William was right was for the best but she wasn’t an angel either. She was willing to love this man, trust him as Theodore was always the good one. She didn’t want good. She didn’t need protecting. She wanted freedom and if Theodore wasn’t going to help her then the man in black was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 2019! I’m back and finishing up chapters for each of my stories I promise. I absolutely loved Westworld! And I know it might be strange or wired but I shipp Dolores And William either as the man in black or the nervous cowboy!


End file.
